


(Secret) Meeting Like This 密会

by asadeseki



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Hand-wavy Canon, M/M, Secret Identity, Snark, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asadeseki/pseuds/asadeseki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>那道身影其实是一个身着红蓝色的男人，他戴着面罩，扭头对托尼笑道。</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Secret) Meeting Like This 密会

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackEyedGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackEyedGirl/gifts).
  * A translation of [(Secret) Meeting Like This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/386341) by [BlackEyedGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackEyedGirl/pseuds/BlackEyedGirl). 



> 不算是复仇者联盟和超凡蜘蛛侠的交叉衍生，因为我不太清楚重启电影中的彼得是什么情况，而且我觉得让RDJ演的托尼跟高中生谈恋爱不太好。这篇文是我对MCU蜘蛛侠的想像，如果他们还有版权的话：二十多岁，本迪斯笔下的那种声音，或许由安德鲁·加菲尔德饰演？因为现实生活中他已经28岁了，年纪正好。
> 
> 译注：本文写于2012年所以其实加菲已经32岁了我罪恶感少很多（。）

* * *

 

 

在纽约穿梭来去并没有看上去那么轻松。虽然穿着盔甲不可能撞上任何东西，但这座城市到处是转角和不知哪儿冒出来的施工地，要在高楼大厦之间找到一条合适的路径会很复杂。

 

托尼从小就没在纽约常住过，但现在可能要在斯塔克大厦住上一阵了。（具体 _为_ _什么_ 他也不清楚。）飞回去的路上，他看到一个人掉了下来。

 

从这个距离只能看到一道深色的暗影在高楼大厦间下坠。托尼飞快加速，却在离那人还剩咫尺距离时发现他在半空中变了方向。

 

那道身影其实是一个身着红蓝色的男人，他戴着面罩，扭头对托尼笑道，“嘿，我自己有数呢！”

 

托尼垂直上升，“嗨，抱歉，我以为你在跳楼。掉落。总之不是……”他现在可以看到两栋楼之间的细线。“你是蜘蛛侠。”

 

“你怎么知道？是不是因为蛛丝？妈的，难怪那些坏蛋总能发现我是谁。”

 

托尼看不见面罩底下的脸，但他对那语气挺熟悉。他笑说，“这我就不清楚了，我很低调的。”

 

蜘蛛侠大笑，“是啊，我听说今年秋天所有低调的超级英雄都准备开新闻发布会呢。”他们下方有一声尖叫，蜘蛛侠低头，“我得走了。”

 

“你一个人能行吗？”

 

“只是一起酒品店抢劫案而已。要是在我的城市里我还让外地人帮忙，会被人笑死的，”他往下落了二十英尺后喊道，“但还是谢谢啦！”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“我们不能再这样撞见对方了，”蜘蛛侠从他身边飞过去，对着一双警惕的两栖动物眼睛射出一坨蛛丝。

 

托尼对着另一只青蛙发射掌心炮，那青蛙跳得奇高避开了。“你就这点本事？”

 

“我承认这不是我的最佳水平。你的好兄弟吓坏我了，我觉得他想吃我。你知道他们吃蜘蛛的吧。”

 

“你可以直接路过别管的，我们能处理好。”

 

“你看不见我的眉毛，告诉你，它们现在正挑起来做出疑惑的表情。”

 

有人在托尼耳边的通讯器里咳嗽一声。托尼环顾四周，开始做介绍。“复仇者们，这是蜘蛛侠。蜘蛛侠，这是复仇者们。”

 

蜘蛛侠在灯柱上飞快地转了一圈，“大家好。”

 

史蒂夫往街对面掷出盾牌，干掉了好几只青蛙。他又做了那个三根手指的敬礼／问好动作。“你好。”

 

寇森在通讯器里问道，“斯塔克，你对蜘蛛侠了解多少？我们不能——”

 

“等一下，弗瑞之前还说什么‘更广阔的宇宙’，现在我反倒不能认识新人了？真是不懂你们到底要我干嘛。啊。”这群青蛙其实不怎么厉害，主要是数量太多太顽固了。索尔把一只巨型青蛙打到地上，结果它血淋淋地弹了起来继续攻击。“嘿，这真的不是什么大型瘟疫吗？我们需要注意吗？”

 

“你就关心这个？”娜塔莎一脚踹上青蛙的喉咙，托尼遇到这伙人之后真是眼界大开。娜塔莎落到地上，“就世界毁灭现象而言，我们见过比青蛙更糟糕的。”

 

“没错，”托尼同意道，“但要是哈德森街道血流成河了，希望我还能保持这个观点。”

 

“我去通知报纸，”蜘蛛侠越过托尼，依次跳到神盾局吉普车、直升机和防爆盾牌上。他把队员们击中的青蛙集中起来绑在马路中央。“蛛丝只能坚持一个小时，最好在那之前把它们弄走。神盾局有池塘吗？没有的话，我倒是知道一些专门服务巨人的法式餐厅，肯定能卖个好价钱。”

 

“这不用你操心，”托尼敷衍道，“但还是谢谢了。”

 

蜘蛛侠耸耸肩，身形有些瘦削，托尼能看到他伸缩的肩膀肌肉。“那挺好。”

 

“是的。其他没事了吧？我还有个会议要躲呢，小蜘蛛，”他点点头，“谢谢帮忙。你看，我们让你帮忙的时候也没说什么外地人之类的话吧？下次过来转转，我请你喝酒。”

 

蜘蛛侠倒着靠在灯柱上对托尼说，“噢好啊，我下次荡到斯塔克大厦接你行吗？”

 

托尼耸肩，“随你。”

 

 

* * *

 

 

他没料到蜘蛛侠会从开着的窗户飞进来。

 

托尼抚着胸口，“我的天哪吓死我了。”

 

克林特从客厅探出头来，“有情况？你瞎叫唤啥呢？喔，嘿，是你的蜘蛛朋友。”他看着蜘蛛侠说，“别管托尼，他对安保可重视了，贾维斯这次没拉警报估计要有大麻烦。可谁让托尼自己把窗户打开的呢。”

 

托尼插话道，“克林特，你即将失去大楼通行特权。你跟史蒂夫不是在玩X-Box射击吗？很显然今天出任务时你没射够。”

 

克林特点点头，“好吧，不过下次你喊救命我才不会来救你。”他走回客厅，却没关门。这地方真是一点隐私也没有。

 

蜘蛛侠低头说，“对不起。”

 

“你就不能 ** _敲_** ** _一下玻璃_** 吗？”托尼问。

 

“玻璃在哪儿？”

 

“算了。”

 

“好吧，不管了。我知道你之前说来转转什么的都是客套话，但我实在忍不住想看看。我把相机留在家里了，我发誓。”

 

“只要别发到你的Facebook上就行。还有我说请你喝酒可不是说着玩玩的。想去哪儿？我可以带着你飞，午夜之前应该就能到布鲁日了（比利时古城）。”

 

他大笑，“我早上还要上班呢，但还是谢谢啦。还有，我自己会飞。”

 

克林特的声音从另一个房间飘过来，“要是他对我这么说我早就受宠若惊了。我们需要搭顺风车的时候他可唧唧歪歪了。”

 

托尼回击道，“我不是你的私人飞机！”

 

“我当时快要摔死了！”

 

“那怪谁？”

 

史蒂夫长叹一声，“托尼。克林特。”

 

蜘蛛侠歪头问道，“我是不是应该离开？”

 

托尼瞪他，“你给我老老实实待在这儿。我说过会带你出去喝酒，可你……你真的准备穿着制服去泡吧？”其实，托尼也穿着盔甲去过酒吧，但一般人都不会觉得那是正常行为。

 

“秘密身份，”蜘蛛侠提醒他，“你没有，别人还有呢。”

 

托尼耸肩，“好吧。反正我们这儿有足够的酒。”他怀疑地瞥了眼蜘蛛侠，“假设你已经过了合法饮酒年龄。”

 

 

* * *

 

 

能让托尼觉得有趣的人并不多。蜘蛛侠绝对算一个。而且不是因为他的秘密身份——神盾局好多人跟托尼打交道时都不用真名。托尼共事过但没见过正脸的人很多，蜘蛛侠并不是唯一一个（不过他真的很希望弗瑞知道航母电话会议的另一端到底是谁。）

 

秘密身份激起了托尼的好奇心，那孩子快被他烦死了。“孩子”依旧是个模糊的概念，但他可以确定蜘蛛侠“年龄比我小，但可以喝酒”。

 

“肯定有人知道啊，”托尼说。

 

“为什么？”蜘蛛侠坐在布鲁斯实验桌前的凳子上，“我需要一把螺丝刀。”他把一个闪电型的东西放到手腕上，戳了戳蛛丝发射器。托尼觉得他们的科学怪人实验室越发奇怪了。蜘蛛侠说，“我不像你们那样有组织。我是自己单干的。”

 

“是吗？那谁做的这些技术活儿？”托尼指指蛛丝发射器。

 

蜘蛛侠扭头看他，“我做的啊。”

 

托尼消化了好一会儿，“天哪，你是个技术宅。”

 

蜘蛛侠瞪他，面罩上的伸缩大眼睛更吓人。“所以呢？你也是技术宅，班纳博士也是。你以为只有你们是特殊的吗。”

 

“叫我布鲁斯就好，”布鲁斯淡定道。

 

“我知道！”托尼有些激动，“这太棒了！来来，过来看这个，”他抓住蜘蛛侠覆着弹性布料的胳膊。他肯定也亲自设计了这个吧：纤细但柔韧有力。他很聪明，反应特别快。托尼已经很久没有对某人这么上心了。

 

“我不是专业的博士什么的，”蜘蛛侠半推半就。

 

“你设计了蛛丝发射器，因为被放射性蜘蛛咬后能攀爬高楼玻璃已经无法满足你了。技术宅组织欢迎你。现在过来看这个。”

 

托尼和布鲁斯已经花了好几个礼拜分析这组数据。他需要一个新的视角，现在他有了。虽然今天遇到了会发电的反派们，但这意外收获还不错。他就知道自己喜欢这孩子一定是有原因的。

 

 

* * *

 

 

有时候托尼会很无聊。

 

好吧，他一直很无聊。

 

其实有很多事可以做，但如果托尼又独自去找军火贩子，史蒂夫会生气。美国队长的怒火不是一般人能消受的，每个月就那么几次，而托尼已经超过那个限额了。他也不能告诉别人，因为这会造成更麻烦的误解，大家会以为他俩关系很融洽，搞得好像托尼会在意史蒂夫似的。托尼从来都不想跟某个团队有过多的牵扯。

 

托尼走到楼顶，盔甲升起贴合身体。他一跃而下，整座城市在身后化为一抹幻影。他喜欢在黑夜中穿行。他喜欢灯火通明。

 

盔甲显示屏亮起一个小点，道路监视器发现异状。托尼转变了方向。

 

托尼可以做到完全无声无息，只要他想。他已经升级了装甲的潜行功能。蜘蛛侠迅速灵巧地解决了六个小混混，托尼在离他还有两条街的地方停了下来。他战斗动作娴熟，似乎生而为此，然而托尼在大楼里见过这孩子的体格。他有时会缩起身体，好像习惯了被呼来喝去，被推到街边墙角。但他现在在空中旋转飞跃，射出蛛丝，角度完美。眨眼间六个罪犯已经被蛛丝绑在路边。托尼悄悄地给最近的警局打了个电话。

 

他飞到蜘蛛侠旁边，“你知道警察也可以管这种事的。”

 

“是吗？那你们做的那些事本该是联合国安理会管的，你们会撒手不管吗？”

 

“不会。”

 

“对哦，”他叹了一口气，跃起离开。托尼跟在他身后，他也没有加速。“你们都是干大事的。”

 

“我不是那个意——”

 

“那很好啊。我没能力打倒那些半神。但如果你——如果你看到出事了，你不能就这么走开——对我们来说，是飞走。不然你之后会后悔的。”

 

“相信我，孩子，”托尼说，“我懂你。”

 

蜘蛛侠在空中转身，往身后射出蛛丝倒着飞，这样他就能瞪着托尼，“我不是小孩子。”

 

“你比我小啊，”托尼说，毕竟那是他可以确定的一点。

 

“你所有的队员都比你小！”

 

“嘿，太伤人了！”

 

“真相总是伤人的。”

 

“你能不能——”他们落到另一个屋顶上。托尼掀开面罩，“神盾局的人可能已经知道了。秘密身份对他们来说毫无用处。他们只关心自己和懵懂无知的大众之间的秘密关系。”

 

蜘蛛侠耸肩，“我很擅长隐藏，这是我的特殊技能之一。”

 

“我不信，”托尼真的很想看看这孩子面罩下的样子。蜘蛛侠面罩藏起了他的身份，也遮住了他的脸。

 

所以他完全没料到蜘蛛侠会伸到面罩底下，把它撩起一点点。托尼看到他窄窄的下巴和淡色的嘴唇。他的表情严肃，戴着手套的手指抚上托尼的下巴，给了他一个吻。

 

这个吻只持续了十秒钟左右。托尼只来得及说一句“什么？”，蜘蛛侠就跃下大楼，迅速飞走了。

 

托尼回到大厦，布鲁斯还在实验室里。他看着托尼，“告诉我你很确定他已经满了十六周岁，而且不是什么超级大反派。”

 

“我非常确定他满了十六岁。十六岁的孩子才不会——算了。我能确定他不是超级反派。呃，好吧，他是个狡猾的小混蛋，我知道他肯定觉得自己比我会玩多了，但他绝不是什么坏人。”

 

布鲁斯翘起嘴角，“所以你这个新对象还不错嘛。”

 

 

* * *

 

  

其他人则不这么认为。如果托尼真的做了他们以为他做的那些事，他倒不介意跟这些外表火辣实则刻薄的人住一起。他有一个多礼拜没见过蜘蛛侠了，即使他们见面了，托尼还是会忍不住内心拷问自己，跟一个不愿揭开面罩的人产生一段违法的感情究竟合不合理。其实他一直在想这件事。

 

警报响了。托尼抬头，“贾维斯？”

 

“Sir，您的罗密欧正挂在客厅的窗外。”

 

“是不是有人给你看言情小说了？‘我的罗密欧’。你现在也来挤兑我了？等等，什么？他挂在窗上？”

 

“他似乎受了伤。”

 

托尼飞奔进客厅，“快他妈开窗！”他伸手圈住蜘蛛侠的腰，把他抱了进来。“你准备在外面等一晚上吗？”

 

“你不是不许我直接进来嘛。”

 

“我没有，我让你敲……你在流血。”

 

“是啊，我刚才在附近，想想你应该会有绷带什么的。”

 

他的侧脸有一道伤口，面罩也裂开了。他有一头棕发。他的胸口似乎差点被挖出一个洞。托尼问，“你是怎么——”

 

“你就没有带着伤飞回来过吗？”

 

托尼暂时将这些抛之脑后。“贾维斯！我们有急救包吧？”他盯着蜘蛛侠，“我应该送你去医院。”

 

蜘蛛侠轻笑一声，“我要说多少次‘秘密身份’你才记得住？”

 

“听着，我可以付封口费，好吗？我对这些很有一套。”

 

“没事的。我只是想处理一下伤口然后回家，我担心——”他迅速闭上嘴。

 

托尼没有追问。“贾维斯！”

 

娜塔莎抱着一个箱子走进厨房，“你好啊。”她拿出纱布绷带，还有一套缝合针。

 

“你会做这个吗？”托尼问。

 

娜塔莎注视着他，“托尼，我很肯定这座楼里任何一个人都比你懂野战医疗，让我来吧，好吗？”

 

托尼却盯着蜘蛛侠，“还有你，你到底是怎么弄成这副样子的？幸亏你没有半路失血过多。”但还是有很多血。“我可以给你买家医院，至少买几个医生？娜塔莎当然会处理伤口，但如果伤口感染了或者……”

 

蜘蛛侠说，“我愈合得很快。我以为你早就习以为常了，你身边都是这样的人啊。”

 

托尼紧张地看着娜塔莎把皮肤缝合在一起，“我是见过很多，但是还没习惯。”

 

蜘蛛侠扭头直视托尼，“没事的，我已经习惯了。”

 

“那是因为你穿着一层紧身衣就出门打坏人了。我应该给你做点装备。我可以——”

 

“托尼，”蜘蛛侠打断了他，“不要。我现在很好。谢谢你。我需要——我需要保持现状。如果这会让我时不时受点伤，那也没关系。”

 

“我说真的，”托尼坚持道，“我们两个可以研发一些——”

 

“不，没门。”

 

娜塔莎拍拍蜘蛛侠的肩膀，“好啦，别让伤口碰到水。我要去睡觉了。”她意味深长地看了一眼托尼，走出房间。

 

托尼在桌上敲敲手指，开始整理急救包。“好吧，我们在逃避那次接吻的事情。”

 

“谁逃避了？”

 

“你亲完我三秒钟后就跑了再也没出现过。”

 

“我以为你会找到我的，如果你真的用心找的话。对吗？”

 

说完他就站起来，再次跳出窗外。托尼开始怀疑他们永远也无法进行一场正常的对话。不过那也情有可原，毕竟他们已经很久没有正常地生活了。

 

 

* * *

 

 

他发现蜘蛛侠在看号角日报。托尼从来不知道他是个受虐狂，这报纸的编辑恨透这孩子了，而且也不怎么喜欢复仇者，但似乎特别针对蜘蛛侠。

 

托尼抢过报纸翻到八卦版块，“来帮我解决个问题。”

 

那是一张托尼组织的慈善晚会上的合影，有复仇者部分成员和其他人。（托尼出的经费，然后让佩珀和她越来越多的小跟班去组织策划。）

 

托尼说，“你不用告诉我细节，给我一个大概就可以。指出这张照片里跟你年龄最相仿的人，这样我就不用去跟克林特打架了——我不是打不过他，只是他跟娜塔莎合伙欺负我。”

 

蜘蛛侠大笑，对着照片端详一会儿后说，“我应该比她大一点。”

 

他指的是达西，谢天谢地。虽然跟托尼的年龄还是差很多，但克林特绝对没有理由烦他了。

 

“怎么？这很重要吗？”蜘蛛侠问。

 

托尼说，“没有，我只是想多了解你一点。你可以从报纸上全方位了解我。”

 

“才不是，”他说，“我吃了不少苦头才摸清你那些怪癖。说真的，你的手到底怎么回事？”

 

“是不能直接从别人手里‘接东西’，”托尼纠正他，“我自有我的道理。”

 

“你真是我见过的最奇怪的人，”蜘蛛侠说，“而我见过的怪人名单有好长一串呢。”他敲敲铁人的面罩，那是一个“我要亲你啦”的信号。所以进展还不赖吧，托尼心想。

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 未译完，会尽快更新最后一部分。


End file.
